ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS - PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Alteration and Renovation plan is to establish a cohesive physical space with unique characteristics to enhance the functionality of the Integrative Molecular Analysis Core (IMAC) facility and bring junior investigators together to facilitate a robust academic research environment. This is in support of the goals of the Center for Metals in Biology and Medicine (CMBM) for integrated research on metals in toxicity and medicine that has demonstrable positive impacts on New Mexican and Southwestern communities. The overall goal of this Alteration and Renovation plan is to transform the existing space designated by the UNM HSC into effective core facilities and protected laboratory space for research track faculty. The facility renovations will foster an environment that will promote collaboration and develop new early-stage investigators. The specific goals of the Alteration and Renovation plan are: First, to renovate existing space to serve as the preparatory and analytical area for the IMAC. Second, to redesign and renovate existing laboratory and office space for research-track faculty. A designated research incubator laboratory area for research-track faculty is unprecedented in the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center, and will assist early-stage investigators in achieving independence. Third, to renovate and relocate electron paramagnetic resonance spectrometers. Renovation of laboratory space is necessary for the establishment of the new centralized IMAC facility. These renovations will be in close proximity to a large open laboratory space that was recently remodeled using institutional funds and is committed to CMBM. Additionally, the center meeting hub will provide space for internal presentations, reviews, and assessments and will support collaborations both inside the institution and with outside consultants, researchers, and administrative partners. Together, these components comprise a unified facility, which will provide bench space for investigators using the Core, as well as space for training and workshops presented by the Core. The laboratories and offices of the Center Director, the majority of the mentored PIs, and the key investigators in the Scientific Core are located in the immediate area, or in adjacent buildings, with the renovated area being physically located in the center as a hub. The centralized space will promote an institutional identity for the Center and help achieve recognition in the broader scientific community.